Quinn's payment
by ShouldHaveReadBetweenTheLines
Summary: How Rachel payed Quinn back for a certain favour. Faberry. Rated T for sex, just to be safe.


**A/N: This idea came to me as I was walking to my friends one night.  
A/N: It took me quite a while to get the ending just right so some reviews would be nicely appreciated, thanks.  
**

* * *

'Why would I do that?'

'Because now that you know what it's like to be unpopular and a Glee Club "freak", you are a lot more willing to help out other less fortunate then you?'

'Yeah...no. I don't think so, Dimples.'

'Quinn, if you would just consider-'

'No.'

'But-'

'Are you deaf? I said no.'

Rachel sighed and the blonde started to walk away. It was _the _walk. The walk that Rachel fought so hard not to gawp over every time Quinn went past. 'What about helping out fellow outsiders?' Rachel yelled in desperation, she was clutching at straws now.

Quinn turned again and her did well practised eyebrow raise. 'You see Berry, that's the thing; you're not a "fellow outsider" because I never have been and I never will be as much an outsider as you.'

Rachel ignored the jibe and rolled her eyes, pretending that it didn't sting. 'What do you want me to do, then?' she asked and was pleased when Quinn didn't turn and walk away again. 'I expect you want some kind of payment as a bribe. What'll it be? I'll do anything.' She looked the blonde up and down appraisingly, making sure to linger on the blondes torso and lips longer than anywhere else.

Quinn swallowed. 'Anything?' She had that look in her hazel eyes. That look of...hunger. Quinn wanted her, and she knew it.

The small brunette smirked. She walked towards the Cheerio slowly and steadily, making sure to look directly at her and waggle her hips provocatively as she did so. As she passed the blonde on her way to the bathroom door she stopped, stood on her tiptoes and whispered quietly in Quinn's ear, 'Anything.'

Quinn tried not to shudder as Rachel's soft breath hit the hair on her neck and made them rise. She swallowed again and regained her composure. She didn't look behind her but kept focused on the reflection of Rachel in the mirror.

'I won't forget this, Berry. You owe me.'

* * *

The deed was done. Rachel had watched from afar as Quinn spoke to Finn. She watched as the blonde leaned on the lockers in front of him and made her proposition about the two of them getting back together. She saw Finn's lips move in response and tried to make out what he was saying. She couldn't. The back of Quinn's head was in the way. Not that she minded, Quinn had a pretty nice back of a head.

Finn slammed his door shut and walked away from Quinn. Who stood motionless for a few moments before turning and walking (still doing _the _walk) straight for her. She had to admit it, the blonde could act.

'Well, you've got what you wanted. He didn't even consider me for a second, he's definitely remaining loyal to you.' Rachel grinned, not that she was bothered about what Finn felt towards her, he was just a pawn in her giant game of chess. She only needed him to be a part of a power couple. To be the power couple of Glee.

Quinn fought to keep the bitterness out of her voice. 'Congratulations.'

The small girl opened her mouth to speak but Quinn didn't stay to listen. She walked off before Rachel could even utter a thank you.

* * *

Most of the lights were out. The school was dark. And only the janitor, a few teachers and Quinn were left in the school. Or so Quinn had thought. She'd been walking swiftly through the corridor, making her way to the parking lot, when she heard something. It was Rachel's voice. So sweet and angelic that it made Quinn's heart stutter just to listen.

The blonde knew what she was doing then. She was getting her payment.

She opened the door quickly and silently, trying not to disturb Rachel's concentration. She clicked it shut behind her and was pleased when the brunette appeared not to have heard it. She walked into the middle of the room and stood still, waiting for Rachel to make the first move.

'What are you doing here, Quinn?' Rachel asked.

The blonde smiled and started to walk towards the girl. Rachel stepped backwards until she was pressed up against the piano completely. 'Collecting my debts.' Quinn murmured. Rachel smirked, of course she had been the one to come to her. She always was. The small Jewish girl hopped up on the piano and Quinn trailed her hand up Rachel's legs to her thighs. Rachel lay down on her back, sprawled out across the piano top, and the blonde climbed on top of her fluently and expertly. As if this sort of thing happened all the time.

Quinn put one leg either side of Rachel's small hips and leant down to softly nuzzle her neck.

'So, what's happening tonight Quinn?' Rachel asked into Quinn's hair, her tone was husky.

'Whatever I want to happen, remember?' She asked, as she undid the brunette's blouse.  
She trailed her tongue along Rachel's stomach.  
'You.'  
Her hand ran underneath Rachel's skirt.  
'Owe.'  
She kissed Rachel's neck.  
'Me.'  
She nibbled at Rachel's earlobe.  
'Berry.'

* * *

So the rest of the story you can make up on your own. I will give you a few pointers though: it was unbelievably hot. More than a little steamy. Minimal or no amount of clothing was definitely involved. And the piano couldn't be used during Glee Club practise the next day because, so to use Finn's words, it was 'covered in gloopy sticky stuff'.


End file.
